Bitter Sweet
by aliendroid
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are sent on a mission. Sakura is supposed to seduce the target, but it turns out he's more interested in Naruto. Sasuke grows jealous because now Naruto is being hit on. SasuNaru YAOI Request for Ardent Bronze
1. Chapter 1

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**This is a request fic from XxXLexxibabeXxX. I do hope you all enjoy it, but mainly I hope she likes it.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Requested by: XxXLexxibabeXxX**

**Rating: M (just to be safe for now)**

**Plot: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are sent on a mission. Sakura is supposed to seduce the target, but it turns out he's more interested in Naruto. Sasuke grows jealous because now Naruto is being hit on.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 1: The Mission_

"You want me to what?!" Sakura squawked. "With all respect Sensei, I don't think I can do that."

Tsunade leveled her student with a stern glare, along with the other two boys standing beside her. She had called them in to brief them on the mission they would soon be going on, but she was meeting with some resistance. "Sakura, you are the only female on the team, it has to be you," Tsunade responded.

"Naruto can use his sexy-jujtsu and turn into a girl," Sakura countered pointing at the blond. "Why must it be me that seduces the target?"

Naruto gaped at his pink haired friend. "I'm not seducing a guy!" he denied.

"Oh, so it's better if an innocent girl like me does it?" Sakura snapped.

"Innocent?" Naruto blinked, "Who's innocent?"

"Why you," Sakura started toward Naruto, more than ready to pummel him into next week.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Tsunade's voice cut through their argument. "Sakura, as your Hokage I'm ordering you to do this. It only makes sense that you be the one to do it. Naruto just isn't qualified too, and you know it."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, she did not like this plan. Of course she couldn't refuse a direct order either. "Yes Sensei," she acknowledged.

"Good," Tsunade nodded her head. Turning her honey colored eyes from her furious student she looked at Naruto and the second boy, Sasuke. It had been two years since he had come back. "Naruto you are in charge. Lead this mission wisely," she instructed.

"Of course," Naruto grinned at her.

"Sasuke, you are to follow Naruto's orders, is that understood?" Tsunade pinned the Uchiha with a deadly glint in her eyes. She didn't fully trust the youth, but Naruto did and that was good enough for her.

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke answered not showing his inner pleasure at the situation. When Sakura had suggested Naruto use his female form to seduce the target he had been one thread away from breaking her neck. He hadn't even gotten Naruto to notice him in a way other than friends, he was not about to let some old pervert put his hands on him.

"Good, now get out of my sight," Tsunade ordered.

Without another word the three Jounin left the office and headed to the gate. Sasuke's eyes watched Naruto closely, but not close enough so he was noticed, as they walked. The blonde was nearly a mirror image of his father now, his hair grown out a bit more to match the Fourth's. According to others one could see his mother in him as well, but you really had to have known her to see the similarities. Sasuke wished he could see it, though form what he'd gathered it was mainly Naruto's personality he had inherited from his mom.

"According to what Shikamaru gathered the target should be here," Naruto said pointing at a map. Sakura and Sasuke gathered around him. "It's a bar he's known to frequent. It's our best chance at finding him."

"You aren't really going to make me go through with this are you?" Sakura asked, her large green eyes pleading.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled at her, "Tsunade's orders. Besides, you are the best choice available to us." Sakura looked ready to punch Naruto, but after taking a deep breath continued walking. Naruto grinned sheepishly and looked over to Sasuke. "I don't think she's going to cheer up any time soon," he said.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and regarded his best friend closely. "Do you still love Sakura?" he suddenly asked.

Naruto stopped walking, his eyes wide as he looked at Sasuke. "Why are you asking?" Naruto's voice was shaking slightly, but other than that he seemed to be nothing more than curious.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering."

"Oh," Naruto broke eye contact and continued walking. "Yeah I do love Sakura," he finally said. Sasuke felt jealousy and hate for the pink haired girl rise up in him. "But, I think it's more like a sister. She's important to me, but I don't think my feelings are the same now as they were when we were kids."

Sasuke was still jealous, but he felt better once Naruto explained his feelings. His knowledge of Naruto's prior feelings for the kunoichi had been the main deterrent in him approaching the energetic blond. After all, if Naruto did still love Sakura than there was no reason for him to pursue him. But now, now he knew Naruto's feelings for the female member of their team weren't the same as back then.

"Hey guys, hurry it up," Sakura demanded as she reached the top of the hill they had been steadily walking up.

Sasuke frowned. He now knew that Naruto's heart was free of her, but what about others? Did Naruto hold any feelings for anyone else? Glancing over to the person in question he tried to think of anyone Naruto had shown interest in. No one really came to mind.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked after catching the Uchiha looking at him, again.

Instantly looking away Sasuke fought to keep his blush hidden. "Well, if you don't like Sakura anymore, is there anyone you do like?"

Naruto's face turned as red as the tomatoes Sasuke so loved, and he ducked his head to hide his eyes. "Yeah, there is," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and a cold coiling feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. Naruto liked someone. The truth of those words rang in his ears like a death sentence. "Who?" he asked despite the feeling of pure terror filling him.

Naruto looked over to him, and Sasuke almost thought he saw hope in those blue depths. Without answering Naruto sprang forward and went ahead of the group. Sasuke followed him with his eyes. He was unable to chase after him. That look was holding him in place, unwilling to let him even think. Was that really hope? Or was it something else? If it was hope, hope for what? Questions circulated Sasuke mind as he walked. He didn't even notice the glance Naruto had directed at him, a look full of cautious want.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay, I decided to break it up into chapters! Hope that's alright?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**Wow… that's one heck of an initial response. Thank you all so much! **

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne (she's in charge of most requests)**

**Rating: M (confirmed there will be a lemon! Just not in this chapter.)**

**Dedicated to: ****XxXLexxibabeXxX**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: The Target_

Naruto's blue eyes settled on the bar. A large glowing sign hung above the door. The windows were tinted, and extremely grungy. The entire structure looked filthy. He didn't like the look of the building, but still they had to go inside. Glancing to his right he looked at Sakura, the pinkette nodded her understanding. Turning his gaze to Sasuke he was met with the same look as Sakura's. He smiled, it was nice having the three of them back together. They knew each other like no one else did. They could anticipate the other.

"Sasuke and I will enter first," Naruto instructed, "Just two friends getting a drunk. Sakura, you come in five minutes later. Take a seat where the target can see you, but not too close. Guys like him will want to chase, not be chased."

Sakura arched an eyebrow at him. "And how do you know that?"

Naruto smirked, "I didn't spend three years with ero-sennin for nothing."

"Of course," Sakura growled.

"Ready?" Naruto asked over to Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

Standing, the two walked side by side toward the bar. As they entered they chatted boisterously, keeping to the image of two friends getting a drink. Neither could say what they talked about, their real attention was on the bar and its patrons. They scanned each face, noting those that might pose a threat, and those that were just there to drink.

Sasuke spotted the target first. With just a fluctuation to his tone he indicated he had found him, and a simple hand gesture, that would have been read as something else, pointed out his location to Naruto. The blond agreed with what Sasuke had said, showing he had also spotted the man.

Their target, Ishii Goro, was a broad man. He had a hard set to his features, and a scar running from the right side of his upper lip up and across his nose, to above his left eye. Whatever had landed the blow on his face was obviously trying to kill him. His greasy brown hair looked nearly black in the dim light. His harsh brown eyes scanned the crowd, taking in everything. He was obviously well trained. Then again, being the bodyguard for the head of a human trafficking ring did require some skill.

Five minutes passed and Sakura walked in. She instantly spotted Sasuke and Naruto, and the two indicated the position of the target, the far left corner in the back. Moving through the crowd, she drew nearly every man's eyes to her. Her ego swelled just a bit with the act. Sitting at a table in Goro's line of sight, but not directly in front of him, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, and ordered her drink.

"How long is this going to take?" Sasuke whispered over to Naruto.

"As long as it takes for him to see her," Naruto answered. "It shouldn't take too long. Sakura's right there where he can see her."

"What if she isn't his type?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto shrugged. "No idea," he answered. "We regroup and rethink our options."

Sasuke just nodded and they switched back to the mundane conversation from earlier. His attention stayed fixated on the target. The longer he watched, the more he realized that Goro wasn't watching Sakura. His attention was directed at something else, Naruto.

Obsidian eyes narrowed. The way he was looking at his friend wasn't curiosity. It was similar to the same way Sasuke had found himself looking at Naruto lately. It was almost hilarious, the fact the target Sakura was supposed to attract was interested in the blond she was always beating on. The thing that didn't make it funny was that Naruto was that blond. Still, the mission had to be completed.

"_Guys like him will want to chase, not be chased,"_ Naruto's words from earlier rang in his ears.

A smirk curved Sasuke's lips. At least he would get some fun out of this. "Naruto, don't freak out," Sasuke instructed as he leaned toward him.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke leaned the rest of the way in, and pressed his lips against his own. For a brief moment Naruto froze, but soon his eyes slid closed and he moved his lips against the other's. Sasuke was stunned when Naruto returned the kiss, but he quickly deepened it. Reaching out, he threaded his fingers in Naruto's blond hair, and pulled him closer. Their tongues slipped past their lips, and twined together willingly. Naruto's hands reached up, and balled in Sasuke's shirt.

At this point they had the attention of everyone within the bar, but they had fallen away to the rest of the world. Sakura watched, her eyes wide, and mouth open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto, the one who had always claimed to lover her, and Sasuke, the one she loved, were making out! She couldn't even understand why they were doing that. Remembering the mission, she looked back to the target, and was stunned to see anger in his eyes. Was that why they had done it?

Unable to take it anymore, Sakura stood, and walked over to them. She glared down at the duo, and growled, "Will you two do that somewhere else?"

Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart, their gazes lingering on the other, before they snapped out of it. "Sorry, couldn't resist," Sasuke grinned, and took Naruto's hand, "Come on babe. We should head home."

"Yeah," Naruto answered, a similar look on his face. "Sorry about that."

The two walked out, and Sakura followed them with a stern glare. Once they were gone she returned to her seat, finished off her drink, and followed after them. Catching up with them she caught them standing on branches of opposite trees, not looking at each other.

"Okay, now will one of you please explain to me what the _hell_ just happened in there?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm going to have to seduce the target after all," Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because, he likes Naruto, not you," Sasuke answered. Sakura had the distinct impression that those words weren't only referring to the target.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay, that was a bit harsh on Sakura… but oh well! Next Chapter: **_**The Complication**_

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**This is late because my boyfriend abducted me, blame him.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: XxXLexxibabeXxX**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: The Plan_

Naruto sighed. He was leaning against a tree trunk. His eyes seemingly downcast, but he was intently watching the entrance to the bar. Taking a deep breath, he winced as pain raced up his ribs. The new plan, him seducing the target, required a reason for him to not be with Sasuke. The reason provided was Sasuke beating him. Of course it wasn't Sasuke that had injured him, but his own shadow clones, and they hadn't gone easy on him. Reaching up he massaged his cheek, which was probably seriously bruised at this point.

"Next time, I tell myself to take it easy," Naruto mumbled to himself.

The door to the bar opened and Naruto tried to look a bit more pathetic than he already did. Gripping his ribs, he put more of his weight against the tree, and whimpered softly. It was odd trying to act weak and helpless after years of doing nothing but getting stronger. Still, it seemed his act was working. Ishii Goro walked up to Naruto, his brown scanned his body taking in every cut, and his lips curved up at the corners.

"Guessing your boyfriend did that," his rough baritone voice sent unpleasant shivers through Naruto's body.

"Yeah, he's always like this when he drinks," Naruto answered with a tremble in his voice. "I'm sick of it. I have such horrible luck with guys."

Goro's lips continued to widen. "Then, how about spending some time with me?" he suggested.

Naruto guessed his voice was supposed to sound charming, but all he could hear was the disgusting slur of a drunk. "Oh?" Naruto looked up at the man with a coy smile, "What did you have in mind?"

Goro leaned down, and husked into his ear, "It involves you, me, and a bed."

Naruto tried not to gag at the stink of his breath. "Sounds interesting," he replied. He was never more thankful for watching Jiraiya's exploits than he was right now.

"Then let's go," Goro said as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders, and led him away.

In the shadows of the forest Sasuke and Sakura watched on. One of them was just observing for the sake of the mission, but the other was watching with a completely different intent. Sasuke's sharingan was twirling in full affect as he watched their target lead Naruto away. Sure he knew this was part of the plan, but that didn't mean he had to like this plan. The sharingan may not allow him to read people's thoughts, but he didn't need to be able to read his mind to know what that degenerate was thinking.

'_I'm going to tear that bastard to shreds,'_ Sasuke growled to himself as they followed after the pair.

"Naruto sure is acting the part well," Sakura mussed out loud. Sasuke cast her a withering look, but she didn't notice. "Maybe he likes that kind of person."

"Not a chance," Sasuke snapped.

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke. "Why are you so insistent?" she asked.

Sasuke ignored her question for a moment. He didn't feel she deserved an answer. It had nothing to do with her after all. Still he did answer, "Because of the way he kissed me."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she nearly lost her footing. Turning her eyes away from Sasuke, she paid attention to their mission.

Sasuke, happy Sakura had stopped asking ridiculous questions, narrowed his eyes on the building Naruto and the target were walking into. The plan was a simple one. Naruto, having been beaten up, gains the target's attention. Next, they go somewhere alone, where Naruto can knock him out. After that, he signals them to enter, and they take him away. If nothing happened, then the plan would work perfectly. The drug Sakura had given Naruto would take affect instantly. All Naruto had to do was get it into his system. The problem was the method. The drug had no taste or smell, and had to be injected orally to work. Sasuke just hoped Naruto put it in a drink, and didn't do anything truly stupid, like kiss the guy.

With his sharingan Sasuke was able to track them within the building by following Naruto's chakra. They lingered at what was most likely the front desk, until moving up stairs, and into a room. Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto going through the actions of preparing drinks. But that's when things went sour.

Before Naruto could get the drinks poured, their target came up behind him, and threw him to the bed. "Shit, move," Sasuke instructed rushing toward the building.

"Wait Sasuke," Sakura shouted and followed after him. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"He jumped Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"So," Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, stopping his advancement. With a hard look in her green eyes she said, "Naruto's a ninja. He can manage himself."

Sasuke grit his teeth, and looked back toward the building. Naruto was still being pinned to the bed. "Screw that," he growled, and pulled his arm from Sakura's grip.

_xXx Bitter Sweet xXx_

Naruto was doing everything in his power to keep himself from pummeling Goro. This was part of the plan, he was supposed to seduce the man, but he hadn't planned on letting it get this far. His skin crawled at the guy's touch. _'I'm going to kill him,' _Naruto growled internally.

'**Easy there Naruto, just remain still. Your boyfriend will be here soon.'**

Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed. _'Stay out of this Kurama. And Sasuke isn't my boyfriend!'_

'**Oh? I didn't say anything about that Uchiha.'**

Naruto bit back a groan of aggravation. He didn't care how much he got along with the damn fox, he had no right peeking into his personal matters! Still, if Sasuke was coming than he had to do something about this bastard on top of him. With a smirk, Naruto looked up at the man on top of him. _'Time to stop playing the helpless uke.'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: So, this is the request SasuNaru fic you've been working on behind my back. Seems interesting.  
Me: And I tried so hard to keep this one story from you.  
Voice: As you've said several times, I'm in your head! You can't keep anything from me.  
Me: … Tenshi is the one that told you about this. You didn't figure anything out.  
Voice: Ah… please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**The next time I receive a review mentioning how short the chapter is I'm withholding chapters for a week for each review. I'm sick of it! I have an entire section of my profile dedicated to chapter length, READ IT! I'm completely serious here.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: XxXLexxibabeXxX**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: The Capture_

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, set his hands on Goro's shoulders acting as if he was going to pull him closer, and pushed him away. The man toppled onto the floor, his head crashing into the table across the room. Standing up, pain shot up Naruto's ribs. Being thrown to the bed had caused them to crack further.

"Bastard," Naruto groaned as he moved over to the unconscious figure. Pulling out a piece of rope from his pocket, he knelt down, and tied his hands.

He heard his footsteps before he felt his presences. The door burst open, and Sasuke came rushing in. He turned his frantic gaze to Naruto and frowned. "What happened?" Sasuke asked as he came to stand beside the wheezing blond. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing that won't heal with a night's rest," Naruto answered as he stood. He winced slightly as his ribs protested the movement. "Let's just get this guy to the drop off point. I don't want to be around him more than necessary."

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed on Naruto, and it seemed like he wasn't listening to what he was saying. "Sakura, you're there right," he called out into the hallway.

"Ah, yeah," Sakura said as she entered the room. Naruto noticed she looked a bit uneasy as she came to stand beside them.

"Heal Naruto, I'll secure the target," Sasuke instructed as he moved to Goro.

"I'm in charge you know," Naruto snapped.

"And hurt," Sasuke countered with his back turned to him.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but stopped before anything could escape his lips. He was hurt, he couldn't deny that. Plus it seemed his ribs were seriously broken. "Fine," he sighed and moved to sit on the bed.

Sakura set her bag down, and moved to his side. Her hand glowed green and passed over Naruto's ribs. "You've got three broken ribs," she said pulling her hand away. "I can do a quick patch up, but for you what you really need is rest."

"See," Naruto grumbled over to Sasuke, "I'll be fine by morning."

"Yeah, yeah, just sit still and let her do her job," Sasuke sighed as he propped Goro up in a chair.

Naruto glared at the raven haired ninja as Sakura began to mend the bones the best she could in the short time they had. "He was worried about you," Sakura's sudden quiet statement caught Naruto off guard.

"What?" he asked looking over to her. His eyes widened at the sight of jealousy in her eyes.

"Sasuke, he was worried about you," Sakura repeated. "He rushed in the second you were pushed down." Her eyes hardened as she looked at him, "He doesn't seem to trust your skill as a ninja."

Naruto felt a sharp pang in his chest that had nothing to do with his ribs with her words. _'Is that true? Does Sasuke not trust me?'_

'**Of course it's a lie.'**

'_And how do you know that?'_

'**Because, that girl's chakra is dripping with jealousy toward you.'**

Naruto's eyes narrowed a fraction as he concentrated on the feel of Sakura's chakra pouring into him to heal his wounds. It did seem colder compared to when she had healed him on other occasions. "Sakura," Naruto spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

The pink haired ninja flinched at his words. "You should be," she said standing, and moving to the door. "That's all I can do now. I'll keep watch outside, so hurry it up."

"Sakura," Naruto called after her, but she turned and left before he could say anything else.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked as he came to stand beside Naruto.

"Do you have faith in my skills as a ninja?" Naruto asked, deciding to not answer Sasuke's previous question.

Startled onyx eyes turned to look into serious sapphire. "Of course I do," Sasuke answered honestly. "I wouldn't see you as a rival if I didn't have faith in your abilities."

"Then why did you rush to my aid?" Naruto asked, his gaze never wavering. This wasn't something that should be asked there and then, but he wanted an answer. No, he needed the answer. Before anything else happened, before he made any kind of choices about what to do next he needed Sasuke to tell him this one thing.

"Because, you're special," Sasuke said simply before moving to the target, and pulling him to his feet. Goro groaned; he tried to reach up to his head, only to realize his hands were bound behind him. "Get moving," Sasuke instructed before the man could start complaining.

Naruto watched with narrowed and confused eyes as Sasuke left the room first. With a sigh, he took up the rear, and they escorted Goro out of the hotel. Sakura met them outside, and without meeting their eyes she led them down the street. The air was tense as they walked, and none of them seemed to be willing to break the dense atmosphere building between all of them.

"Where are you taking me?" Goro demanded. His voice didn't lift the heavy feeling, but it did serve as a distraction.

"To a drop off point," Sasuke answered without giving any specific details.

"Which one?" Goro asked.

"Whichever we decide," Naruto answered.

Goro looked behind him to the blond, his brown eyes narrowing. "You're a ninja? Heh, slu-ouch!" Goro was lying on the ground, his face pressed to the dirt by Sasuke's foot.

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke! Stop it," Naruto ordered and pushed him off. "Don't let his words get to you." Reaching down, Naruto grasped Goro's binds, and pulled him to his feet. "And you, keep your mouth shut unless you want to be missing a few teeth." Pushing Goro forward Naruto instructed, "Come on, let's keep moving."

Sasuke watched the blond walk in front of him with a complex expression. He didn't want to let the issue drop, after all the guy had insulted Naruto, but he did for now.

Sakura watched from ahead of them with a cold gaze. She hadn't been happy to hear the target call Naruto that either, but right now she didn't care.

Naruto sighed, and forced Goro to continue walking. It was obvious what each of his teammates were thinking. It hurt to know that Sakura was so angry with him for something that he had no control over. And on the reverse, he was happy that Sasuke was so protective of him.

'**Just admit it, you love the Uchiha.'**

'_Shut up!'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Voice: Kurama is pushing his luck with those comments.  
Me: When isn't he?  
Voice: Good point.  
Me: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**This chapter was not delayed because of reviewers, but due to an unexpected lack of energy on my part. I didn't write ANYTHING last week, so it wasn't just this story that was not updated, but all my stories. I do apologize for the unplanned break. **

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: XxXLexxibabeXxX**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: The Complication_

Naruto sighed, they had been walking for a day and a half now. They had spent the night in the forest, each of them taking turns on watch. An hour before the sun had risen they were back on the road. Goro hadn't said a lot; actually he seemed determined to keep his mouth shut. Naruto wasn't sure if that was because of Sasuke's actions when they captured him, or because he just didn't want to talk. Whichever reason, it made things quieter for him.

Sakura was still giving him cold looks, and hadn't said anything to him throughout the night. She had taken her watch without complaint, and had followed through with her orders, but beyond that she was silent. It made Naruto uneasy, but he didn't want to force her to talk. He understood there were just some things she had to work out.

Sasuke had been his usual pensive self. When addressed he answered with the usual responses, and when absolutely needed he used words to answer Naruto. The blond wasn't even bothering to pretend to be worried about the Uchiha.

"Let's stop for lunch," Naruto announced.

He watched as his two teammates stopped, and moved off of the road in silence. With another sigh he moved to follow them, pulling Goro along with him. Tying the man up to a tree, so his arms were above his head, Naruto grabbed his map from his pack, and spread it out. According to their present location they still had two days until they reached the drop off point specified. It wasn't the closets one to them, but it was the most secure.

"How much further?" Sasuke asked walking over to Naruto and looking over his shoulder to the map.

"Two days on foot," Naruto answered as he handed the map over to Sasuke. "We can cut some time off by shortening our rests, but it would still take thirty-six hours to reach the designated spot."

"Hn," Sasuke acknowledged as he looked at the map. Naruto rolled his eyes and moved to take a seat. Sasuke watched from over the edge of the map, an unreadable expression in his eyes. As Naruto leaned over to grab something to eat Sasuke's black gaze traveled down the line of his back to his ass. He had to admit even if he did hate those orange pants, they did encase that ass wonderfully.

As if sensing someone was staring at him, Naruto turned around, and looked at Sasuke. Instantly the Uchiha diverted his gaze. Shaking off the feeling Naruto returned to eating.

'**He was looking at you.'**

'_Shut up.'_

'**Oh come on, you know I'm right.'**

'_So?'_

'**He was looking at your ass. It means he's interested in you. Make a move!'**

'_No. This isn't the time to be flirting with the Teme.'_

'**And when is the time?'**

'_Not now. After the mission I'll talk to him.'_

'**How boring.'**

Naruto rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the nine tailed fox in his head. This wasn't the time to be flirting. "Okay," Naruto said standing and brushing his pants off. "Let's get goi-" A smoke bomb was thrown directly in the center of the four and exploded. "Shit! Secure the target!" Naruto shouted through the smoke.

"On it," Sasuke responded. Activating his sharingan, he stepped in front of Goro, and drew his sword. He could make out seven figures within the smoke, two of which were Naruto and Sakura. The other five were unknown to him, but they were obviously their assailants. Still, he wondered how they got that close to them without any of them noticing.

When one moved toward him, he struck out, and sliced through him. The person fell to the ground dead. As if that was the trigger, the others converged. Sakura and Naruto were both engaged, and the other two came toward Sasuke. As Sasuke watched the enemy advance him Sakura sent her opponent crashing into a nearby tree, and Naruto knocked out his opponent.

"Don't move!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto flinched at the command as the smoke cleared. Sasuke's eyes widened. They were surrounded. None of them registered as ninja to him, but they seemed trained none the less.

One man stepped forward, and shot an arrow from a crossbow on his wrist. Naruto jumped and intercepted the arrow, catching it before it could cut through Goro's ropes. "What do you want?" Naruto demanded.

"I would like my bodyguard back," the man who had taken the shot said. He had long straight black hair, and green eyes.

"And you think ambushing us will make us give him back?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"No, but this might," the man said, as he pulled out several bombs and threw them in their direction.

"Shi-" _BOOM!_

_xXx Bitter Sweet xXx_

Sasuke and Sakura both groaned as they woke up. Looking around they found Naruto lying unconscious on the ground, and the target missing. Despite his body protesting the movement, Sasuke stood, and walked over to the blonde. "Naruto," he called as he shook him gently. "Hey Naruto, wake up."

"Great, now we have to track that guy," Sakura growled as she kicked a stick away from her.

Finally coming too, Naruto groaned as Sasuke helped him sit up. "Hey, you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, just winded," Naruto answered with a halfhearted smile.

"Well good, because we have to get going," Sakura snapped. "We lost the target."

Naruto smiled at her, causing Sakura to frown. "Don't worry, I'm following them."

"Huh?" Sakura and Sasuke asked in unison. Naruto just continued to smile at them as they looked at him as if he had lost it.

_xXx Bitter Sweet xXx_

Goro rubbed his wrists, turned to the man responsible for his release, and bowed, "Thank you Takaki-sama."

"Don't mention it," the one called Takaki brushed the thanks aside. "You're the best bodyguard I have. Which makes me wonder how you got captured in the first place?"

"I was tricked by a cute piece of ass," Goro explained with a slightly apologetic tone.

Off to the side, a man with grey hair and black eyes watched. To everyone else it looked like a member of their group, but it wasn't. Naruto's clone studied each person in the group carefully as they continued on their way. If he was correct, then this Takaki guy was the ring leader. _'Baa-chan's going to love this!'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Again, sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Voice: So, it's Naruto's clone using the transformation jutsu with the group right now, right?  
Me: Yes.  
Voice: Okay, just making sure.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**We have passed the halfway point and are now heading into the final half.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: XxXLexxibabeXxX**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 6: The Chase_

Naruto's shadow clone, hidden behind the face of one of the gang members, watched each person closely. Their behavior, speech patterns, everything. He needed to know as much as he could so that when the next step of the plan took place he'd be ready to go. One person in particular stood out as someone that was easy to emulate. When that person stood, and headed into the bushes Naruto followed.

"Huh? Toru wh't are you do'ng here?" the other man slurred. They'd been drinking around a campfire all night, and most were hung over.

"Just need to take a leak," the clone answered. "What did you think I was doing Eiji?"

A sly smile spread across the other's face, and he stepped toward who he thought was Toru. "Are you really going to continue to be cold to me?" he purred as he reached out and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

'**Hahahahaha! This is priceless! You knocked this guy's boyfriend out and took his place! And then picked him to take out next!'**

'_Shut it!'_

'**You must have like a sixth for this type of thing.'**

'_I'm going to muzzle you!'_

'**Go ahead and try.'**

"Hey Toru, you sure we're alright?" Eiji asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" the clone asked, cringing at the fact he was flirting with another guy.

"Good," Eiji said, and leaned in to press his lips to the other man's.

That was it, the clone couldn't handle anymore. Reaching out, he expertly knocked the guy unconscious, tied him up, and made another clone. "Change into him," the first clone instructed.

"Got it," the second one agreed.

'**Oh, so now Naruto will be making out with Naruto? I don't want to see that.'**

'_SHUT UP!'_ both clones shouted.

_xXx Bitter Sweet xXx_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were crossing a river when the blond suddenly stopped. Sasuke, instantly realizing the change, came to stand beside him. "What is it?" he asked.

"My clones have taken another one out," Naruto answered. "Plus I've got more information about the gang. There are twenty people in total, including the gang leader. Two of my clones are with them, and will slowly take out the rest of them."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura asked. "You'll be spreading your chakra really thin while doing that, won't you?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Kurama's with every one of them as well. So if need be, he can supply them with chakra."

"So, we just follow the tied up bodies left by your clones, and they'll lead us directly to Goro and his boss," Sasuke pondered.

"And we'll have him out numbered when we get there," Naruto confirmed.

"That's pretty good," Sasuke smiled. "You've gotten a lot smarter at using those clones of yours."

Naruto wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but he was going to take it as one. "Thanks," he said. "Now come on, let's get going."

Not wasting any more time, the three of them rushed off in the direction Naruto's clone had provided. They had only rested half the night, so they knew they were gaining on them, but Naruto had ordered them to remain back. The order had original caused Sakura and Sasuke some confusion, but now they understood his plan. If they timed it right, all of the gang's forces would be taken out and replaced, making the capture of Goro and his boss a piece of cake.

As they ran, Sasuke's eyes traveled over to Naruto, who seemed to be thinking something over. He had realized it since returning to the village, the fact Naruto had matured into a really amazing ninja. His skills at observing and dissecting a situation were amazing, not up to par with Shikamaru and Kakashi yet, but still really good. Plus he'd become confident not only as a boast, but truly confident in himself. Sasuke found the changes extremely attractive.

Every time he saw a piece of Naruto's mature side Sasuke felt a shiver run through him. The more he saw, the more he wanted to pin Naruto down, and ravish him. _'Okay, probably not the normal response,' _Sasuke admitted to himself with a sigh. Still, he couldn't help but desire Naruto. Looking back to Naruto he completely ignored the scenery in choice of watching the blonde's ass as he ran. Yep, those pants really were a hideous color, but oh were they a heaven sent as well.

"Okay, let's take a break," Naruto suddenly stopped again.

"What, why?" Sakura demanded, her tone edgy. "We should be gaining on them."

"That isn't the objective, not yet," Naruto reminded her before moving into the bushes.

Sasuke looked around the area they had stopped in. It looked like an abandoned campsite. His eyes widened as he registered the area a fire had been, the empty Sake bottles thrown in the bushes, and the obvious places bedrolls had been set up. Turning around, he chased after Naruto.

"It should be around here," Naruto was mumbling to himself as he looked up into the tree branches.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked as he came up behind him.

"The second guy my clones replaced," Naruto answered not bothering to turn around. "There he is," Naruto cheered as he found the guy trussed up in a tree.

"Naruto," Sasuke called before Naruto could move to climb the tree and get Eiji down.

"Hmm, what?" Naruto asked turning to look at the last Uchiha. "Is something wrong Sasu-"

Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke's lips pressed to his. His eyes widened then closed as Sasuke pushed him against the trunk of the tree. Sasuke's hands traveled to Naruto's waist, and gripped him securely. His thumbs slipped under the material of his jacket, into his pants, and traced small circles on his hip bones. As his hands were causing small tremors to travel through Naruto's body, his tongue snaked out, and began to map the inside of the blonde's mouth. A soft moan escaped Naruto as Sasuke pressed his body closer to his.

The sound seemed to snap the blond out of his daze. Opening his eyes, he pushed Sasuke away from him, and demanded, "What is your problem Teme?"

"You like me, right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes widened, and his mouth just gaped open at the other ninja.

'**Answer him idiot!'**

"This isn't the time," Naruto said aloud, both to Sasuke and Kurama.

"Then, when is the time?" Sasuke asked.

'**Yeah, when are you going to deal with this?'**

Naruto sighed, he really didn't like being ganged up on. Worse, Sasuke had no idea that Naruto's 'roommate' was completely on his side. "After the mission," he finally said. "We'll discuss this after the mission."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Naruto. For a moment the blond thought he'd argue, but he didn't. "Fine," he said as he took a step closer to the blond. "But once we're done with this, I'm going to hold you to that," he whispered before kissing Naruto again, and walking away.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered to himself as he leaned against the tree, "I know you will."

Eiji, still bound in the tree, sighed. He was glad that their little love fest was over. It had been disgusting to watch, especially after what he had gone through earlier. But when Naruto summoned a toad, and directed it to swallow him, he wished they had continued just a bit longer.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: So, Naruto's clones are taking the gang out one by one. Nice!  
Me: Yep.  
Voice: And Sasuke seems to be getting impatient.  
Me: Of course. It's Sasuke.  
Voice: Please review!**

**Next Chapter: The Assault**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**No excuses, I was watching **_**One Piece**_** and that's why I didn't update.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Rated: M**

**Dedicated to: XxXLexxibabeXxX**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: The Assault_

Sakura sighed as the twentieth man was swallowed by a toad. Naruto had said that the toads were taking the captured men to the village and that they weren't just sitting in the toads' stomachs. That didn't change the fact that he was having his summons _eat_ people. It was stomach churning.

Her eyes scanned the area they were in and landed on Sasuke. The Uchiha was practically drooling, his eyes glued to Naruto's backside. She fought down her jealousy. They were on a mission and this wasn't the time to be acting like this. Still, she had loved Sasuke for years and it was unfair for someone to expect her to just accept this.

"Sakura," Naruto's voice drew her from her thoughts. "We're going to close in on them. They shouldn't have too many left."

"Right," she nodded and followed after her teammates.

_xXx Bitter Sweet xXx_

Naruto's clones now made up ninety-five percent of the gang, with only three others beside the two main targets not being caught. When they got the message that the others were moving in, they made their move. One fell down, pretending to be in pain. Another rushed to his side in worry.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Toru's sick," the clone disguised as Eiji said.

"With what?" Takaki asked.

"Food poisoning maybe," one clone suggested.

"Yeah that stew last night did taste a bit odd," another shrugged.

"Boss," Goro called out, "There's a cave a little ways up. We can camp there while we figure out what's wrong."

Takaki appeared to be thinking it through. He wanted to keep going. The more distance between them and the ninjas that had to be pursing them the better. Still, he couldn't afford to lose a man now. "Fine," he finally agreed. "Eiji help Toru to the cave. The rest of you, look around for something fresh to eat."

With the leader's order, the group broke up. The clones took this chance to take out the remaining three while they hunted, and the others moved into position. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were only an hour behind at this point. If they had everything ready to go before arriving the mission could finish up earlier.

_xXx Bitter Sweet xXx_

"Care to explain why we're stopping here?" Sakura asked as the three were crouched in a stand of tall grass thirty yards from the entrance to a cave.

"I'm waiting," Naruto answered, his eyes never leaving the cave. Upon nearing the area he had recognized his clones in position. Several were still in disguise and were waiting to move into the cave. All they had to do was wait for Naruto's signal.

"Waiting for what?" Sakura asked again. She just wanted this mission to be over with.

"You'll see," Naruto sighed.

Just as Sakura was about to scold Naruto for being vague a group of four came out of the woods carrying a wild boar. Naruto smirked, and held up his hand. As the four clones entered the cave, he had them hold for another two minutes. When his first clone vanished inside the cave he gave the signal, and everyone rushed in.

"What is wrong with you?" Takaki was shouting as two of his men were holding him down and the other was attacking Goro.

"I don't think they're our men," Goro growled as he knocked the one on him off, and he disappeared in a cloud.

"Clones!" Takaki shouted as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke entered.

"Sakura, get Takaki," Naruto instructed.

"On it," Sakura acknowledged and rushed to take the leader into custody.

As Sakura handled the leader Naruto and Sasuke advanced on Goro. The blond watched their original target closely for anything that may give his next move away. When he lunged to the side, Naruto was ready and blocked the punch that would have landed at his diaphragm. The large man backed away, and reached for a knife at his back. Sasuke moved in, and with a swipe of his sword slashed the weapon out of his grasp.

"So you didn't give up," Goro snarled at the pair as they advanced another step.

"Of course not," Naruto grinned. "I don't know how to give up."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's remark. Goro saw the two's attitude as an opening and tried to make a break for it. A double kick from both Naruto and Sasuke sent him flying back against the cave walls. The large man grunted as his head collided with the stone and pounced off of it only to slam back into it. A sickening crack could be heard both times his skull made contact with the cavern wall. Rendered unconscious, Goro slid to the ground and lay in a silent mound.

"You get to carry him," Sasuke grumbled as he looked at the heavy burden that the man would no doubt be.

"What, why?" Naruto complained.

"Because it was your kick that caused him to lose consciousness," Sasuke reasoned.

"Huh?!" Naruto shouted.

'**Didn't he kick him too?'**

"Yeah, you kicked him too!" Naruto repeated.

Sasuke looked at the blond for a moment before shaking his head, and saying, "Fine then just have a toad swallow him."

"I-" Naruto held up his finger like he was going to argue, then realized Sasuke had a point. "Good idea," he nodded, and went outside to summon another toad.

'**You've been using your toads this entire time, why didn't you think about that earlier?'**

'_So it skipped my mind,'_ Naruto grumbled. _'Leave me alone!'_

'**I would love to, but I'm inside you and this is the only entertainment I have. So I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest.'** Naruto could feel the fox's grin, and shuddered.

'_Suit yourself,'_ he sighed and directed Sakura and Sasuke to bring the targets out.

"You won't hold us for long," Takaki hissed as Sakura pulled him out of the cave and set him before the toad.

"Well unless you know how to get out of a mountain toad's stomach I doubt we have to worry about anything," Naruto grinned. Turning to the large animal he smiled and scratched it. "Sorry to make you work so hard."

"No problem," the toad said. "So two more, are they to go to the village as well?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Just hold onto them until I call you again."

"Understood," the toad acknowledged and swallowed Goro first.

Takaki, having watched, began to struggle and scream. Naruto sighed, and looked at Sakura for her to do something. The medical-nin shrugged and knocked the gang leader out.

"They don't make gang leaders as tough as they use to," Sasuke frowned as the frog swallowed Takaki as well.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Please review!**

**Voice: What, running already?  
Me: Yes!  
Voice: Chicken.  
Me: … Cluck cluck cluck  
Voice: … Okay.**

**Next Chapter: **_**The Delivery**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**Yep, here is the next chapter. This also marks the starting point for the juicier stuff.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Ardent Bronze (XxXLexxibabeXxX)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 8: The Delivery_

Naruto sighed as the river came into sight. Three hours of running hadn't done much to give him time to think. Handing over the targets wasn't that big a problem anymore. After being inside the mountain toad's stomach for several hours they were not going to be able to put up much of a fight. No Naruto's worries were centered on one of his teammates, Sasuke.

The raven hadn't stopped staring at him since they'd placed Goro and his boss in the toad. It was extremely distracting when he could feel the other man's eyes on his backside. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention from Sasuke, the exact opposite actually, but it was this lack of aversion that had him so confused. He knew he liked Sasuke, probably more than a normal friend, but did that mean he was okay with this type of relationship?

'**Yes, that's exactly what it means.'**

'_Shut up. This has nothing to do with you.'_

'**I think the person you shack up with is my business, as I'm inside of you. Or did you forget that?'**

Naruto's face blushed and he nearly lost his footing as they stepped out onto the beach. _'Perverted fox!'_

A soft chuckle was Naruto's only response to his remark. Choosing to ignore the irritating fox he turned his attention to the exchange. Summoning the toad, he had him regurgitate the two targets and handed them over to the second team.

"Tsunade-sama sent word a few minutes ago, they got the other guys you sent over," Shikamaru, the team leader, said.

"Thanks," Naruto nodded and handed a scroll off to the brunet. "Did she give any other orders?"

Shikamaru shook his head and slipped the scroll into his pack. "No, just the original orders. Return to village, turn in your report, and then rest," he answered.

"Got it," Naruto said and turned to his team. Choji and Ino were talking with Sakura while Sasuke stood back with an uninterested look on his face. When those ebony eyes met his he blushed and looked away.

"Are we ready to go?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked over to them.

"Yeah, let's go home," Naruto answered with a smile.

_xXx Bitter Sweet xXx_

Reaching the gates of Konohagakure the team jumped from the trees and walked past the check-in booth. Waving to the ninjas on duty they walked through the streets toward the Hokage building. As they walked through the streets Naruto's thoughts were racing a million miles per hour. All he could think about was how he was going to face Sasuke once he'd turned in the report. He couldn't put this off much longer, and he had promised Sasuke he'd give him an answer after the mission was completed.

Coming to a junction in the road the team split up. Naruto continued to head for the Hokage building, Sakura headed for her house, and Sasuke headed for an unknown location. Naruto assumed he was heading to his own apartment. That gave the blond a moment of peace as he walked. He'd just have to give him his best, honest answer.

'**Which is?'**

'_I'm not sure,'_ Naruto admitted with a sigh.

Coming to the Hokage building Naruto put Kurama out of his mind as he walked inside. Going straight up to Iruka he smiled and handed him his already finished report. As usual the older ninja smiled warmly at the blond upon his return. His smile faded though when he saw the troubled look on Naruto's face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

Naruto's blue eyes widened for a moment before drooping. "It's nothing, just …-"

'**Relationship troubles.'**

Naruto winced at the word choice, but went with it. "Relationship troubles," he added.

It was Iruka's turn to be surprised. "Did Sakura turn you down again?" he asked sympathetically.

"No," Naruto instantly denied. "It's more like I was asked out."

"By Sakura?" Iruka gaped.

Naruto shook his head. "By Sasuke," he whispered.

Iruka's mouth dropped open. He had absolutely no response to that.

"About time." The two turned to see Kakashi lounging in the window. "So did you answer him?"

Naruto shook his head again. "Not yet. That's why I'm troubled. I don't want to deny him, but I don't know if I can accept him."

The pleading look he gave his two old teachers caused them to melt slightly. Exchanging glances, Iruka excused himself from the desk for a minute, and the two took Naruto out of the building to talk.

_xXx Bitter Sweet xXx_

With Iruka and Kakashi's advice still ringing in his ears, and Kurama's laughter, Naruto made his way to his apartment. Honestly he'd never expected those two of all people to agree on this topic, but they had. Their advice had also been blunt and to the point. Now all he had to do was take it. He did agree with them, but he hoped that Sasuke would understand where he was coming from.

"Hey Dobe, took you long enough." Naruto's head shot up and he looked at Sasuke leaning against his front door. "I thought I was going to have to break in."

"Ah, sorry," Naruto mumbled as he stood frozen in place.

Sasuke looked the blond over, his customary smirk fading at the sight of worry on Naruto's face. "What's wrong?" he asked stepping forward, reaching out, and rubbing his fingers against Naruto's cheek.

Naruto didn't withdraw from his touch, instead he leaned into it. "I have a request," he whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He liked that Naruto wasn't running from him.

"Before I give you an answer, sleep with me," as Naruto made the request he looked directly into Sasuke's eyes so he knew he was serious.

The last Uchiha had to keep himself from pinning Naruto to the wall with that request, but he managed and asked, "Why?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Because I want to confirm how far I can go with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto could tell by the look in his eyes that he was upset by his reasoning. "So you aren't sure if you like me?" Sasuke asked.

"No!" Naruto answered instantly. "I do like you, but I'm confused."

"About what?" Sasuke demanded. "Either you want to be with me or not."

"It isn't that simple," Naruto defended.

"The hell it isn't!" Sasuke shouted.

Frustrated and upset, Sasuke reached out, drew Naruto to him, and slammed his mouth over his. A startled gasp was the only sound of protest to leave the blond ninja. Instead Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and drew him closer.

"You don't seem to be all that confused to me," Sasuke growled as he parted from Naruto's lips. "So, unlock your door."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well… what do you think is going to happen next?**

**Voice: Oh, I know! I know!  
Me: Anyone have a guess?  
Voice: Me, pick me!  
Me: Anyone at all?  
Voice: ME! OVER HERE!  
Me: Shut up, you don't get a vote!  
Voice: That's rude. I should get one.  
Me: You already KNOW what's going to happen, so it would be cheating to let you vote.  
Voice: Boo.  
Me: I don't care what you say. Now, as for the rest of you, please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**The Confirmation**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**School and life ha s been hectic, that is all.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 9: The Confirmation_

Naruto's fingers made quick work of unlocking the door and opening it. As soon as the door was open Sasuke pushed Naruto inside, pinned him to the wall, and closed the door as he continued to kiss him senseless. Naruto unceremoniously dropped his things where he stood, wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and pulled him closer.

The Uchiha smirked as his hands massaged up and down Naruto's sides. On the third pass he grabbed the zipper of Naruto's jacket and slowly unzipped it. Naruto's fishnet under armor was revealed inch by inch. When Sasuke had the jacket completely undone he slid his hand underneath the thin but strong material blocking the sight of Naruto's chest.

"Mm," a low moan escaped the blond as Sasuke's fingers traced his muscles, and teased his nipples.

"Still confused?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

The rapid shaking of Naruto's head was proceeded by an excited grin. "You aren't going to take me in the entrance, are you?" Naruto asked with a purr to his voice.

Sasuke felt his dick jump at the sound of Naruto's seductive tone. Without answering, he slammed his lips to Naruto's, hiked his legs around his waist, and somehow started toward the bedroom. They fell three times, the first time they bumped into Naruto's kitchen table, where both were relieved of their shirts. Another time was in the living room, where Sasuke undid Naruto's pants. The third time it was in the doorway to Naruto's room, Sasuke's foot had gotten caught on his own pants, which Naruto had been working free. When they finally got to Naruto's bed very little remained of their clothes. Sasuke had on his pants, though they were completely undone, his boxers were showing and so was his hard on. Naruto was only in his boxers, his prominent erection tenting the material and a drop of moisture darkening one spot.

Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of Naruto's tan flesh all exposed to him. As if to make sure this was real, and not some trick of his mind, he reached out and ran his hands from Naruto's shoulders, down his arms, back up to his shoulders, down his chest, past his waist, down the outside of his thighs, and back up his inner thighs. Naruto moaned again when Sasuke's fingers brushed his desire, his hips jerking up to meet his touch.

"Sasuke," he mewed, wanting to feel more of the other man.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his voice teasing as he leaned down and licked at Naruto's nipple.

The blond growled, and before Sasuke had a chance to react Naruto had their positions flipped. "You're not the only one that wants to touch," he reprimanded as he began to massage Sasuke's chest and abdomen. When his fingers brushed Sasuke's pants he gave the Uchiha a sinister smile, before crawling down, removing both pants and boxers, and taking the other's length into his mouth.

"Kami, Naruto," Sasuke hissed as the blonde's head began to bob up and down.

Naruto answered Sasuke by humming and twisting his tongue around his head. He continued to lick up and down, humming, and sucking. He listened closely to the sounds Sasuke was making to make sure he was doing it right, after all this was his first time giving head to anyone.

"Naruto," Sasuke's strained voice reached his ears causing him to look up. "That's enough," Sasuke panted and pulled Naruto away. Dragging him back up the bed, he reflipped their positions. "Where did you learn that?" he growled as he nipped at Naruto's neck.

"Ero-sennin's books," Naruto admitted with a blush.

Sasuke made a mental note to thank the dead man later, right now he needed to be inside Naruto. "Do you have any lotion?" he asked. Naruto gave him a bewildered expression.

'**He needs to prep you!' **

Naruto's face went bright red with Kurama's words and the mental image that went along with them. _'Stay out of this!'_ he hissed at the fox. Not able to meet Sasuke's eyes he pointed at the table beside his bed.

Reaching for the drawer he pulled out a bottle of lube. Sasuke looked at the label. "Ramen scented?" he asked.

"Kiba gave it to me as a prank last month," Naruto mumbled, his face as red as the tomatoes Sasuke so loved.

"I'll remember to buy something else later," Sasuke smirked before breaking the seal, which he was happy was still in place, and poured a generous amount on his fingers. "This might be uncomfortable, but bear with it," he whispered to Naruto before kissing him deeply and inserting the first finger.

Instantly Naruto tensed. **'Relax!'**

'_I told you to stay out of this'_

'**I will, but you have to relax, or else it's going to hurt.'**

Naruto bit back his retort and concentrated on his breathing. Just as Kurama promised when he began to relax the fox retreated from his conscious mind. Looking up he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and returned the kiss with fever.

Sasuke, deeming it alright, added a second finger. Naruto tensed for a moment but he quickly relaxed again. Slipping his fingers in and out he began to scissor them slowly. He didn't want to strain his dobe.

"Nn, ah!" Naruto cried as his fingers scrapped along that one special spot within him. Sasuke's smirk turned predatory. He repeated the action making Naruto come undone. "No more," Naruto whined, his head tossing back and forth.

"But you like this," Sasuke teased.

Naruto, with tears shimmering in his eyes, looked up at Sasuke and said, "I want you."

A groan left the Uchiha and he pulled his fingers out. Lubing himself up, he aligned his length with Naruto's hole and pushed in. A pained groan left Naruto, but his legs were urging Sasuke to continue. Sasuke did. After a minute he was sheathed within the tight hot embrace of Naruto, and he could barely contain the blissful shudder that went through him.

"Naruto, can I move?" he begged softly. Even without moving he thought he would come, but he needed Naruto to feel good to.

"Please," the blond gasped.

Looking into Naruto's blue eyes he kissed him gently as he began to thrust within him. Naruto cried at first, but his voice shifted tones quickly, and soon he was clinging to Sasuke, their lips melded together, their bodies rocking with the same rhythm.

"I-I- Sasuke," Naruto moaned as his released was ripped from him. His body convulsed around the one inside him and Sasuke grunted as he came as well.

The two collapsed, Sasuke on top of Naruto. They panted as they came down from their shared experience. When their breathing began to even out Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and drew him close.

"So, what did you think?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Naruto's hair.

"Mm," Naruto yawned as he cuddled closer to the raven haired shinobi. "I guess I have myself a boyfriend."

Sasuke's eyes widened, then a smile took over his face. "Of course you do," he whispered as Naruto's snores began to fill the room.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**There is ONE chapter left.**

**Voice: That's it? You aren't going to say anything about this chapter?  
Me: I think the chapter speaks for itself.  
Voice: … Yeah I guess you're right.**

**Please review!**

**Final Chapter: **_**The Confession!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bitter Sweet**_

**Final chapter. Nothing more to say beyond that. I hope you all enjoyed this short story, and I hope to see you at my next story.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Last Chapter: The Confession!_

Naruto rubbed his lower back. Since waking up he'd been sore. He'd enjoyed last night entirely, but the aftereffects were really a downside to it. Most of the damage had been healed by Kurama, as always, but the dull pain just wasn't going away!

Glancing to his left he glared at the raven haired shinobi walking alongside him. If Sasuke hadn't looked so entirely sorry about the discomfort he was in he'd had pummeled him. His complete lack of energy wasn't helping him any. Why didn't Jiraya ever mentioned how draining sex was? None of his books ever mentioned that particular issue.

Groaning he stopped rubbing his back as they reached the usual ramen stand. Naruto smiled at the owner, and ordered a large bowl. Today's visit was on Sasuke so he didn't feel the slightest regret in purchasing the most expensive thing on the menu. Pulling out a stool he sat down, and instantly regretted it. A low hiss escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, concern clear in his voice and onyx eyes. He'd been rather gentle all morning now that Naruto thought about it.

The blond sent his friend a seething glare and bit out, "No, I'm not alright! My tailbone is killing me! My hips feel like mush! And I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to sit down comfortably for at least a week!"

A blush radiated up from Sasuke's cheeks but there was also a cocky smirk forming on his lips. "I didn't realize I was _that_ good," he replied.

Naruto's face turned cherry red in an instant. "I wasn't complimenting your technique!" he shouted gaining the entire establishment's attention.

"Will you two quiet down," the owner scolded as he placed their order in front of them. "None of us need to be privy to your late night activities."

Both young men blushed and directed their gaze to the ramen. Sure many had their suspicions, but no one wanted the confirmation. As the two set to eating and keeping themselves busy Sakura walked by the restaurant. She spotted the duo inside and smiled.

"There you are Sasuke-kun," she said entering the small restaurant. Her smile turned into a frown at the sight of the two boys. Naruto had a dark bruise on his neck, which was obviously not from a fight. Sasuke's normally immaculate appearance was rumpled thanks to his day old clothes. "What happened to you both?" she asked against her better judgment.

The pair stopped eating and turned to look at the pinkette. Sasuke swallowed the last of the noodles in his mouth and opened his lips to speak. "We sp-"

"We were training!" Naruto said cutting Sasuke off.

The last Uchiha sent Naruto a dark glare, which was returned with an equally scathing glare from the blond.

"Training?" Sakura asked, her voice skeptical. "What were you training with, an octopus?" She reached out and pulled the collar of Naruto's shirt away from his neck. "It sure was latched on tightly."

Naruto's cheeks returned to cherry red, and he quickly covered his neck. Pain filled the kunoichi's eyes, but she refused to let it show beyond that. Turning she inspected Sasuke closely. She could make out what she thought was a hicky just below his shirt.

"Don't lie to me," she whispered earning both of their attentions fully. "I'm not a child, I can handle the fact you two are seeing each other."

The pair looked at each other than back to their friend and teammate. "Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed, "I didn't exactly mean to hurt you. It's just… well," Naruto had nothing to say that could explain what had happened.

"We love each other," Sasuke said earning a shocked expression from Naruto, a blank expression from Sakura, and several stunned looks from the other patrons in the restaurant. "We came to a mutual understanding about that last night."

"We did?" Naruto asked, his voice not even hiding his honest surprise at Sasuke's revelation.

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed. "Isn't that what it meant to you?" he demanded.

"Well, yeah, but you never said," Naruto let his words trail off as he looked anywhere but Sasuke.

"I said I liked you," Sasuke said.

"Like, not love," Naruto shouted, his face bright red.

"It's the same thing," Sasuke shrugged.

"No, no it's not!" Naruto fumed as he shot to his feet. "If I'd known you _loved_ me I wouldn't have been so torn about accepting you!" A soft rumbling of laughter radiated in the blonde's head. _'What's so damn funny?_' he demanded of the fox.

'**Oh, just that everyone can hear your conversation, and you sound like an old married couple bickering over what color to paint the living room.'**

Naruto's face turned an even darker shade of red and he looked around the restaurant. As Kurama had said everyone was listening to their conversation, with several people stopping outside and poking their heads in as well. Biting his bottom lip, he swallowed the last thing he was going to say, and rushed from the building.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and tried to race after him.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun," Sakura called reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura flinched, but met Sasuke's eyes. "You know how I feel right?" she asked softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened before he sighed and pulled his arm free. "Look, you're a great friend and teammate, but I can't see you like that. Never have, never will. Naruto's the only one for me." His expression was so serious that some of the people listening had a hard time trying to contain their laughter.

Sakura bit back the pained sob that threatened to choke her. Nodding she stepped away. "I understand," she whispered.

"I'm glad," Sasuke said and raced out of the building.

Sitting down at the abandoned counter Sakura stared down at her lap. "One Sake, and a tea," came a cheerful voice. The medical ninja looked to her right and gave Rock Lee a sad smile. "I can't drink the sake, but I can at least still drink with you Sakura-san," he said.

A tear finally slid down her cheek. "Thank you, Lee," she cried on his shoulder.

_xXx Bitter Sweet xXx_

Sasuke easily caught up to the fleeing blond, but still had to chase him around the entire village before finally cornering him above the Hokage monument. "Why did you run?" Sasuke growled as he pinned Naruto to the ground.

"Everyone was staring!" Naruto shouted back, his face was still red though Sasuke wasn't sure if that was due to the run or from embarrassment.

"So, they'll find out anyways," Sasuke said. "Better they find out now, and by us."

"Easy for you to say," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke eyes softened and he sat up, but didn't get off of Naruto. "Are you saying you don't love me, and don't want to be with me now?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "I didn't say that!" he replied hastily.

Sasuke's eyes turned devious and he smirked. "Then everything's fine," he said as he leaned down and captured Naruto's lips.

The blond tried to struggle, for about 0.0001 seconds. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke he pulled him close and returned the kiss.

'**You still didn't confess to him,'** Kurama drawled as the two became lost in each other once again.

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Hey! I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you all for coming on this trip with me. My next request story will be **_**Lost and Found**_**, requested by TheYumeTsumetai and is a ShinoKiba. I hope to see a few of you there!**

**Please review!**


End file.
